Keystrokes
by chiming.softly
Summary: A collection of misc. oneshots and drabbles that really have no place to go but don't want to be alone all winter. Rated for possible citrus or language in the future, but that could all change. Chap. 14 UP! Wootyaer!
1. Letter to Moi

Disclaimer: I. NO. OWN.

A/M: This seriously started out as something completely and totally different. I was online a few days ago, searching for an inspiring poem to write a BluesRockman around, and I found one that was called "Don't Deny" by a guy from South Carolina (?) named Ken Collins. No clue who the dude is. But I took his poem, put it in a document, uploaded it, and wrote about 5 lines inside it. I had givin absolute credit for the poem to Ken, and was writing a little bonus actiony thing like I did with "Every Time We Touch". But then I looked back over the action thing, and decided, ya know what? I'll just make it a drabble/oneshot. So I took out the poem, took out the credit for the poem since I was no longer using the poem, and took out the parts where I had mentioned using the poem. Then, to make things even more confusing, I re-re-read it, and decided it would be better as a NettoEnzan. So I changed everything from Blues to Enzan and Rockman to Netto. And the finished, revised, and re-finished product sits before you. Read, mortal fool.

---------------------------------------------------------------

(---Netto-kun's POV---)

_Dang...he's got me curious now!_

(...Flashback...)

"Um...Netto?"Enzan walked up to me a little too casually.

"Yeah, Enzan? Whatcha need?"

"I kind of...need..your advice. More like your help AND advice."

Processing..."With what?"

Enzanput his hands behind his head (A/N: WHY do all anime boys do this!) and blushed just a tiny, unnoticable bit. "I'm writing a letter to someone, but I don't know what to say." He said very quickly. That's saying alot, sinceEnzan normally speaks verrrry slowly.

I picked up on the nervousness and barely teased him about it. "Oooooh, a love letter? Who's it to, Enzan-_kun_?" I went a little closer to him with sparkling eyes that knew I had struck a nerve by calling him kun.

And indeed I had.Enzan pushed me away gently and turned around a little bit, seemingly choosing his words before saying, "It's...not a love letter. It's to someone I met a long time ago, who...never mind who it's to. Can you help me? Please?"Enzan turned back around to face me, and he looked just like a fangirl admiring her fan-object: the typical hands-clasped, eyes sparkling, excess sparkles floating around his head.

Blink, blink. "Sure, Enzan-kun." _It won't come without a price though...maybe I'll just call you Enzan-kun for the rest of your life. Enzan-sama's too formal. Bah._

Enzanperked up immediately and grabbed my hands. "Oh, thank you, Netto-kun! Thank you!" I started blushing a little bit, but he didn't seem to notice.

(...End Flashback...)

I had helpedEnzan with his letter, and it seemed perfectly fine. But now I desperately wondered for whom the letter was intended.Enzan insisted he make some changes at the end, after re-reading it, and I agreed. _Is it someone I know? Is it someone I hate? Is it someone I like? Dang it! I gotta go ask him now!_

I set off into DenCity, heading toward the post office. There I sawEnzan standing near the desk, idly chatting with the secretary. He didn't notice me walk up.I overhead a little bit of their conversation, and I distinctly heard him mention that he wanted the letter to get to its destination as fast as physically possible. The lady at the desk said that she'd send someone out to deliver it immediately.

Once I had reached him, he looked up and panicked a bit. He began talking a little faster, and was about to mail his letter when I stopped him. "Hey, Enzan-kun! Gonna mail that letter I helped you write?" I nudged hima little bit in the arm, and he backed off.

"Yes, I just did. Before you got here, thankfully..." I barely heard those firstwords because he half sighed, halfwhispered them.The secretary looked puzzled at Enzan's response, but sheshook her headand resumed filing some paperwork. I looked atEnzan with a questioning look, but he just turned around and left, so I followed him, naturally.

"Enzan! What was that all about?" I said after catching up with him, but Blues just kept on walking. I sighed and fell back, then turned the other way to go back home the long way. I stopped by Meiru's house and we talked a bit and played tag, then I walked home to find that I had a letter from someone who didn't put a return adress on the envelope. I opened the letter and skimmed the first line to find that the first words were my own.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Aaaaah! I just thought that was amazingly cute! This is going to start a collection of oneshots/drabbles that will soon come to fruition! R&R, else Netto-kun get mad!


	2. Maneki Neko

Disclaimer: I. NO. OWN.

A/N: This story was written really quickly. I mean REALLY quickly. I wrote it in the 5 or so minutes that my mom was giving me to finish what I was doing and get off the computer so she could cyber-make-out with her boyfriend. Enjoy. NOW.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What to get...what to get...what to freaking GET!_

Netto scanned the walls of the store for anything, but really nothing, but really just something right. (A/N?! )

The perfect gift for Enzan-kun.

_What do I get the guy who can get pretty much anything he wants!_

Still looking along the shelves, something golden caught his eye.

_Perfect._

Netto couldn't reach the item of interest due to his height, or lack of, and asked the lady at the counter for help.

"Will that be all, sir?" After paying, he left the store and made his way to Enzan's house.

_I hope he likes it...oh my god, what if he doesn't? What if he already has one! I'm sure he already has one...shimatta!_

His mind frantically told him to go back and get something different, but Netto had his heart set on this one.

_Trust yourself, Netto...it's perfect._

Netto looked up and found him self inches from Enzan's door. He leaned back on his skates to stop himself before hitting the house.

_Gotta stay calm...focus, Netto. Focus._

He knocked on the door with a shaking hand. -Knock, knock, knock.-

_Tick...tick...tick...tick...tick...Where the heck is he?_

About 5 seconds of eternity for Netto, Enzan opened the door.

"Netto-kun?"

"Um...H-hi, Enzan! H-Happy birthday!" Still shaking a bit, Netto gave Enzan the small, perfectly wrapped present.

Enzan shook it a little, and Netto blinked. _Don't break it, you baka!_

After weighing it in his hands (Enzan is very...analyzing.), Enzan opened the gift. It was a small, golden Maneki Neko, a lucky cat. Its moving paw seemed to wave in greeting to its new owner.

Enzan smiled. Netto smiled. The kitty still smiled (it's supposed to.). After SmileFest 2006 was over, Enzan looked up at Netto with big eyes. (Ya know, like he's halfway between normal and sobbing?)

"Thank you, Netto...there's just one thing..."

Netto braced for impact. _He already has one. He doesn't like it. He doesn't want it. He doesn't want me._

"I think the luck came before the cat." He gave Netto a chaste kiss on the cheek, surprising him. "Thank you so much, Netto-kun. I found that luck when I met you." Netto blushed about as bright as a red apple.

Enzan invited Netto in for cake, and Netto found that Dekao, Yaito, and Meiru were already there, and it seemed they had seen the whole thing. When Enzan cut the cake, he gave the first peice to...himself, of course!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, maybe that took a little longer than expected. About 20 minutes, with 10 spent in writer's block. Please R&R.


	3. Heat

Disclaimer: Eye know oun.

A/N: ZOMG! My shower pouf made me do it! I swear, that thing held a gun to my head while I was washing my hair and said, "You better m----- f----- write this f----- story, b----." (He even included the -'s!) I swear! My dad didn't believe me! T-T

Edit: My first drabble of exactly 100 words! Woot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Heat/

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A thin layer of steam floated out from under the bathroom door.

/Dong…dong…dong…/ Enzan looked up at the chiming clock. _3:00…what's taking him so long in there?_

"Unhh…/thump/" came from the room behind the steaming door. Enzan leapt up. "Netto!"

Reaching the door, he stopped.

_Should I?_

Enzan thought for a few minutes, then realization hit him. _I'm wasting time!_

He opened the door quickly and was met with steam.

Throwing back the curtains, Enzan Ijuuin came face to body with a naked Netto, sprawled out and asleep on the shower floor.

The steam always did put him to sleep… 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WAIIII! This was so much fun to write! I should listen to the shower spongey's threats more often! -


	4. A Case of Mistaken Identity

Disclaimer/sigh/ Do we really need to go through this again!

A/N: OMG! This was written with my best friend's purple pen! This scenario just popped into my head one day during science class, and I happened to have my journal with me, so I thought, hey, what the heck? Actually I thought, damn, sound waves are boring, but THEN I thought, hey, what the heck. - READ!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Mistaken Identity/

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you write the email, Rockman?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you use any names?"

"No, Netto…"

"Not even mine?"

"Unless your name is 'Secret Admirer', no!"

"Good. Go ahead and send it."

"Fine…"

-O-O-O-

Netto walked up to Meiru casually yet deliberately.

"Hey, Meiru."

Meiru looked up from her book and smiled.

"Oh, hi, Netto."

"Get any interesting emails lately?"

"No…why?"

"…No reason…"

Suddenly, loud whooping, yelling, and general noise could be heard. A certain skunk-haired young man with a red PET skipped along by. The words he was shouting could easily be heard a mile away.

"I have a secret admirer!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was sooo much fun to write too! EEK! (faints) REVIEW!


	5. Fanfictions

Disclaimer: Error – Cannot find disclaimer due to: Rockman not being owned by me.

A/N: I wrote this right before school! What kind of person am I? ZOMG! And, it's another drabble…wow. I just thought it would be cute for Enzan to see what's been written about him and Netto, and find out that one of the authors was Netto-kun himself.

WAI! READ!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Fanfiction.not/

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enzan carefully typed in " see if there's any new stories here.

Surfing through stories, he found the Rockman section.

_What have people written about us today?_

For the character selection, he chose Netto and Meiru.

No new stories.

Netto and Jasmine?

Wait…what am I thinking? Who would ship Netto and Jasmine? 

Out of sheer curiosity, he looked up Netto and Enzan.

About a billion new stories popped up on the screen.

One of the author's names was… 

Netto.

At that very minute, said Netto walked in, and Enzan turned around in his chair.

"You're quite the author, Netto-kun."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! Ok, I'm off to take a swimming test that requires me to swim for 15 minutes straight up and down a pool. BAI!


	6. Karma

Disclaimer: sigh Tell the men from the copyright office that I didn't mean to attempt to steal the ownership papers that would have given me complete and total control of Rockman, okay?

A/N: I just wrote this last night, because I was inspired by my hair again. Silly me. Anywho, I'm thinking about doing more with this, because of the ending, but I'm not completely sure yet. Let me know how you guys like this one, and I'll think about it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Karma/

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

Today sucked.

I had a good laugh at Rock and Blues kissing.

I rolled downhill.

A bird pooped on my head. I didn't notice till later.

Rock must've told Netto to yell at me, which he did.

Then I got in a fight with him.

God, he's sexy when he's mad.

Won the fight, then nearly got hit by a car if Netto hadn't thrown his bookbag at my head.

He followed me home like a fanboy, and while I was in the bathroom, he found you.

God, I hope he didn't read page 7.

…Shit.

It's gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? What do you think? Should I do more of them? REVIEWS GET!


	7. Page 7

A/N: This was inspired by all my loyal (and not so loyal) fans asking me what the hell was on page 7. So here you are. Page 7.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

H is for Hotness

I is for I love you

K is for Kute

A is for Always

R is for Rockman (A/N: I was bored. I couldn't think of R. Besides, it helps you identify the target.)

I is for I still love you

N is for Never leave you

E is for Every day

T is for True love

T is still for True love

O is for Only you

----------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

This is the worst, second-grade-sounding fing poem I've ever written. Who'll want to read this? Not Netto! I'll just keep this in the verybeginning of my diary. No one ever looks at the verybeginning of a diary, just...the...middle...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? I tried to make it sound really corny and sucky. If you try to count the words to see if it's a drabble, I don't think MSWord counted the "H", "I", "K", etc. as words. So just don't count them. REVIEW! P.S. Tell me if you want me to make this into its own series. If you do, I will, starting with page 1. And about the ending of this one, he was realizing that he prolly has stuff lingering in the middle that he wouldn't want Netto to see either...hehehe...


	8. Enzan teh Bunneh

Disclaimer: I do not own Rockman.exe or Enzan-sama. I do, however, own a self-drawn picture of said Enzan-sama in a bunneh suit. . 

A/N: Happeh Eastah! (xD I like spelling things wrong tonite.)

-------------------------------

Netto leaned against the bathroom door in frustration and curiosity. "Are you gonna come out of there or not, Enzan?"

His reply was simple and muffled: "Not."

"Come on! It'll be fine!"  
"No it won't."

"Enzan…"

"Oh, fine."

Netto stepped back in glee as the door slowly opened. A white furry shape was visible for only a second before the door slammed shut. "You're going to laugh."  
Sigh. "No, I won't."

The door began to open once more, and the furry shape stepped out to be identified as Enzan in a bunny suit.

Netto's eyes sparkled while Enzan crossed his arms and proceeded to sulk.

"I look like an idiot, Netto."

"You look perfect, Enzan!"

"I'm not going out there."

Now Netto's fangirl look was replaced by a pout. "But…those kids out there are expecting the Easter bunny!"

"No, Netto. I'm not going."

"But the kids…"

"No."

_Maybe…_"Anetta will be out there."

"…I don't want to go."

"Yaito will be out there."

"Now I really don't want to go."

"I'll be out there, Enzan."

"I'll fetch the bunny ears!"

---

Dear Diary…

Netto lied to me. Anetta wasn't out there. But at least one good thing happened. Yaito wasn't, either.

--------------------------

wh00t! My first Easter fic! I'm so proud -sniff-…Hope yall's enjoy! Sorry if it's just too much dialogue…I imagined it this morning while tearing up my room in a rage caused by the breaking of my mp3 player. T-T


	9. Growing Like a Weed

Disclaimer: I don't own Enzan-kun, Netto-kun, Rock-kun, any other existing -kun's in the Rockman.exe series, or Hikari Haruka. I don't own Enzan's gardener lady, either, else I wouldn't have to pull my own weeds.

A/N: No, this one wasn't inspired by my shower pouf, OR my hair. It was the wind. XD I couldn't help it. I was­ gardening. READ.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ijuiin Enzan peered out the window with a yawn. Having just woken up, he had no idea what the weather would be, and was rather delighted when he saw the pure azure sky that matched his eyes flawlessly. _A perfect day for that walk I've been promising myself,_ he thought to himself. He decided to dress lightly, donning almost Netto-like shorts, though sticking with his typical color pallet and picking a camouflage pair, along with a black short-sleeved tee and his classic red vest. Taking one last look around his roomy bedroom, Enzan stopped short when about to grab Blues' PET and shake him out of stasis mode. _Maybe I should leave him here…_ He did just that. He walked out the door, waving away one of the cooks that was about to ask dear Enzan-sama what he would like for breakfast.

_I'll just walk around a couple of blocks…maybe past Netto-kun's house?_ Deciding that that was the best plan of action, Enzan started his journey. He passed by a couple of civilians, waving cheerfully to them. The light breeze and warm sun weren't doing anything to detract from his mood. He approached Netto's house, and noticed Haruka Hikari sitting out by their garden, trowel in hand.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Hikari. Beautiful day, isn't it?" He said happily. Haruka smiled and nodded. "Beautiful day for gardening, in my opinion. I only garden on a nice day like this, isn't that right, Netto?" Enzan turned and noticed Netto lying in a hammock out in the sun, his PET clutched in his hand, facing upward so Rockman could feel the sun too. "Yup." He said simply.

Enzan chuckled. _Nothing's going to tear him away from the sun now. _"May I ask why you don't just do the gardening when it needs it?" He asked Haruka. She had gone back to digging weeds out of a rocky corner of the garden. "Of course I wait until it needs it, unless you can't see all these weeds," she laughed. "But I also work in the garden because…well, I find it relaxing, myself. Just like Netto likes lying out in the sun, I like sitting out here and working in the garden. It gives me such a feeling of accomplishment when I finish, because I can stand up and look at this garden and say to myself, I did this, I made it look so nice. And other people notice, and they tell me, and that just makes it all worth it."

Enzan stood silently and nodded. Looking down one of the rows of flowers, that had already been weeded, he saw that it was very beautiful. _She must have worked really hard on making sure all the weeds are gone, and all the colors match, and all the flowers are in bloom…_He turned his head toward Netto and vaguely noticed his eyes firmly on him, as if to say _Tell her they're pretty **now**. _"That front part that you've got done already looks really nice. You must have worked hard on it." Haruka beamed and continued with her garden. "Why, thank you, Enzan. That means a lot to me." Enzan smiled to himself, said his goodbyes, turned a noticeable shade of pink after Netto begged him to stay for a little bit longer, and walked back toward his own rather large abode.

Upon reaching the flowerbed that went along the entry porch, he saw that the lady he hired to do **his** gardening was standing at attention waiting for him. "I-I'm sorry, Enzan-sama, f-for not starting s-sooner, I just d-didn't know wh-whether you wanted me to start or n-not…" she barely managed to stammer, bowing her head in apology. Enzan told her to stand upright, which she did abruptly, eyes wide open and awaiting punishment. Enzan's gaze softened, as did hers, as he told her to go home. She looked at him questioningly, and asked "But I only come once a year…do you want me to come back tomorrow? Is today not a good time for you? Because I **can** come tomorrow, if you like--"

"No. Just go home and relax, have a hot cup of tea, and don't worry."

He then promptly dismissed the lady, heartened by her expression of utmost gratitude, and went around back to the shed where she got her tools. 5 minutes later, he came out with a gardening trowel. _Beautiful day for gardening, in my opinion._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I was considering making this longer, continuing it until "Enzan stood, brushing dirt off his knees, and looked around proudly with his hands on his hips. _I done good here._" XD That just killed me. I also had to resist temptation to stop the whole gardening thing period and make it another lemon, ending with something including the words "Netto", "Enzan", "cuddle", "kiss", etc. Buuuuuuuuuut I didn't. R&R! Peas? -hates peas.-


	10. The Glomp Project

Disclaimer: -sigh- -grabs Enzan and kisses passionately- See? If he was mine, I'd have done MUCH worse.

A/N: -gigglesnort- This was inspired by a Youtube video of the same name, where some naïve person gets dressed up like Hatake Kakashi-sensei from Naruto (and he doesn't even know who the heck he's cosplaying as) and ends up getting glomped by millions of people. He didn't even know what glomping WAS. It was so funny. XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Enzan-sama?"

"What is it, Blues"

"What is…glomping?"

Insert awkward silence here. "Why on earth would you need to know?"

"I…came across the word in a document and…don't quite understand its meaning. "

Enzan took his hand off the mouse for a minute and looked past the window Blues had popped up in on his computer screen. Behind it was an internet window displaying information about NaviCon 2oo6, DenCity's annual fan convention that was held for both Navis and their operators. _Hmm…I've been thinking about it for a while, maybe it would be good to introduce him to the fan community. And have a little fun while I'm at it…_

"Why don't we both go to NaviCon and find out?"

"NaviCon, sir?" Sigh. Enzan would have a lot to teach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Netto,

Blues and I are going to check out NaviCon this weekend. Why don't you and Rockman meet us there? I'm sure it would be more fun with all of us there. Meet us at the main doors at 9. See ya there!

(P.S. Netto, ask Yai if she's finished those cosplay chips yet. I have a surprise planned.)

-Enzan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, the weekend of NaviCon arrived, and Netto woke up late (again.).

"Netto-kun! Wake up! We're meeting Enzan and Blues-kun at NaviCon today!" "Wha!" Thud.

After racing to the con center as fast as his skates could take him, Netto actually got to the main door with 3 minutes to spare.

"Wow, early? For me? Oh, I'm flattered." Enzan chanted with a playful sneer before being batted not-so-playfully on the head. The teens plugged in their respective navis and were about to enter their own con hall when Enzan whispered, "You let him know, right?" "Yeah, and the others, too. It's all been worked out." Netto replied.

"Great, let's go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After only 5 minutes in the net's hall, Rockman was having a chronic case of the fangirls. He darted around from tent to tent so quickly, it was no wonder the last Blues saw of him was a blue, sparkle-eyed blur. Sooner or later, he had to lose him, and it happened to be sooner. Blues was now wandering lost in a word that wasn't his when suddenly--

"BURUSU-KUN!"

Blues registered a sharp impact from behind, followed by a strong pair of arms latching around his middle. He was pinned to the ground by this mysterious attacker for all of 10 seconds before he managed to get up, turn around, and notice a blue-clad figure running in the opposite direction. Oddly enough, it looked like Rockman was running like Roll did, sort of on his toes.

Blues shrugged it off and was about to follow him when--

"BURUSU-KUN!"

--he felt yet another force crushing him back to the ground. This one definitely felt bigger, but more restrained than the first one. It took a little bit longer for this weight to remove itself from Blues' body, but it was eventually gone. When normal breathing abilities were regained he stood up and watched this new, and Blues noticed, larger, person sprint away. This one was blue too. _But…didn't I just see Rock-kun heading in the other direction? When did he get over there?_ Blues spun around and tried to see if there were any shortcuts that Rock could have taken to get to the other side of him so quickly, but found none. His thoughts were interrupted by--you guessed it--

"BURUSU-KUN!"

--now **two** tiny Rockmans had latched onto his legs. _What the hell!_ Blues shook a leg frantically, trying to loosen the people's grips, but to no avail. He sighed and slumped down onto the ground, and eventually felt the pressure release and felt it was safe to get up. He looked around suspiciously and, after determining that there were no more threats to his safety, decided to look around and ask people if they had seen a Rockman-sized Rockman around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 sets of insane giggles erupted 5 seconds after the two mini Rockmen had detached themselves from Blues' limbs. Enzan, Netto, Rockman, Meiru, Roll, Tohru, Iceman, Dekao, Gutsman and Rush, all in their respective PETs or halls, nearly started crying as a result of the joke they had pulled. Of course, Enzan has just meant it as a "lesson", but he had to admit, Netto had a way with tricks. Yaito had refused to let Glide take part, but her special Rockman cosplay chips had been the clincher that allowed the whole thing to work out right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Enzan-sama? Do people always get attacked at conventions? Are you sure it wasn't a Nebula convention or something? Did I look out of place, is that why?" Blues asked naively, impervious to the fit of giggles Enzan had collapsed into.

Wiping tears from his eyes, he finally recovered. "No, Blues. You were getting glomped the whole time."

Blues looked confused for a minute, then questioned him again. "Why were there so many Rockmans around?"

"I don't know, Blues. I don't know." Enzan sighed, laying down wearily on his bed. Planning this had been tiring. He was about to drift into a well-needed sleep when he felt a poke on his shoulder. Startled, Enzan jumped up and did a second of turn-around investigating, only to find Netto standing behind him with a wide grin on his face. Enzan nearly fainted. "Oh, good, it's only you, Ne--" He was interrupted by another poke on his shoulder. He turned around again and saw--"Netto!" Then two simultaneous pokes on either shoulder. Enzan screamed--

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And sat up straight in his bed in a cold sweat. He grabbed the clock, panting. It was the morning of the convention, at 2:00 AM. Blues was in stasis mode, and the screen showing NaviCon was still up. Enzan let out a held breath in relief. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream. _Not unconvinced, Enzan stood up groggily and sat down in front of his computer.

Dear Netto,

Tell Yaito not to make those cosplay chips. I've got a bad feeling about them.

-Enzan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-gigglesnort- That's all I can really say. I wrote up to Blues' naïve question in my notebook, but then I wrote the nightmare. I have to say, I'm proud. OMFGPOTATO REVIEW!


	11. Cerulean Scarf

Disclaimer: I had another one of my freaky dreams last night. It was Harry Potter themed, and it was kinda like I was watching the seventh movie but I was also kind of IN the seventh movie. It was weird.

A/N: I wrote this on the first page of my new notebook! Wootyaer!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't have to wear it anymore.

I wanted to wear it to stand out from my brother, before.

We looked so alike back then, I had to be different in some way.

After seeing our picture together and not being able to recognize myself, I started wearing it.

Then, after I learned what had really happened, I thought long and hard.

Why was I really wearing it? Was I really trying to rebel, to be some much just myself that I couldn't be anyone else?

No, that wasn't it…

I still want him back, if only for one day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Drabble luff! REVIEWS GET!


	12. I Wish I Had My Birthday Back

Disclaimer: My grandma always buys these spice drops, and she doesn't like the yellow ones because they're too spicy so she gives them to my dad and me because we like them, and today he came home with a bag of them and I tried one and it tasted like sand. XP But if you drink milk before eating one it doesn't taste so spicy but they still taste like sand today. XP

A/N: I was inspired for this by a story by blues-lover, entitled "Life and Death". And my hair. OMG MY HAIR IS BLONDISH! O: It's amazing, I have these HUGE blonde bangs now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Papa! Papa!" Exclamations laced with excitement rang down the corridor, causing a certain businessman to stride down the hall at an exceptionally fast pace. Reaching his secondary office, Shuuseki found a young 4-year-old son of his squealing with joy and hopping up and down on his toes. "Look, Papa!" Enzan said again, his finger stuck to a small 1x1 square of white calendar paper. This particular square was taken up completely by a single number:

**5**

"See?" Enzan kept pointing at the calendar, his other hand thrust out in front of him with fingers spread wide to emphasize the fiveness. "Papa, I'll be five!"

Shuuseki rubbed the boy's head affectionately. "Yes you will, Enzan! In a few days, you'll be five! Isn't that wonderful?" He took the small child by the hand and led him out of the office before picking him up under the arms and raising him up, creating more high-pitched giggles. Enzan was swooped up, placed on Shuu's shoulders, and ferried down the hallway on the Papa Express.

"So, Enzan!" the father asked after floating Enzan down onto the couch and crouching down next to him. "What kind of things do you want at your birthday party this weekend?"

Enzan threw his arms up into the air, shouting "Balloons!" and clapping his hands together once above his head. Shuuseki laughed. "Alright, first thing on the list: balloons." He wrote it on his list, slowly repeating the word as the loopy cursive letters were formed. "What else?"

After the hour was done, they had compiled a list that took up the whole paper. Among the balloons were "a big cake", "lots of presents" (underlined twice), and "everyone in town". The young boy listed off every item he thought deserved to be at a party, and Shuu wrote it down just as he said it. He was about to get up and show his (currently bedridden) wife said list when Enzan said "Nooo!" and told him to sit down. He crossed his arms indignantly and declared, "I'm not DONE!" Shuuseki gave a small laugh and resumed his sitting position, taking up the pen again. "Okay, what did we forget?"

"You and Mama!"

Shuuseki blinked and paused. Enzan looked at him expectantly. "You guys ARE gonna be there, right?" He asked, a hint of childish naivety creeping into his voice. His father sighed. "Only if Mama gets better. If she's still sick when your party gets here, I'm afraid…she won't be able to make it."

Enzan's eyes shut tight as if he were about to cry, and Shuu braced for the impact. But it turned out the dual-haired prodigy had only been thinking hard, and suddenly his eyes popped open again, shining with ideas. "Then we can bring the party to Mama! That way, I can have a party and Mama can be there too!" He said brightly. His father laughed and shook his head a little. "That's a perfect idea. We can bring the party to Mama. But first…I have to tell her what you want at your party so we can make sure it's all here for you." Then he rose slowly and left to go visit his wife, leaving Enzan on the couch contemplating the details of his party, like who would get the first slice of his cake and such.

The next day, disaster struck. Mama's condition had gone from bad to worse in hours. She had passed on before the night was over. That was the day Enzan lost his fifth birthday, and every birthday after. That was the day he became Shuuseki's corporate slave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG, 600 words exactly! Woot! I didn't even plan that. Anyway, so yeah. Review and I'll reward you by confusing you with another story that will even confuse me with its confusion!


	13. Spectrum

Disclaimer: So I was thinking, right? –gaspity- And suddenly I feel this pain in my head. So I looked at myself and thought that I was thinking too hard. Then it happened again.

A/N: This one is from someone's POV. Give you a cookie if you can guess who it is. –rolls eyes- Also, the person is talking to someone else. Give you a dollar if you can guess who THAT is.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red's way too bright for me. Besides, it belongs to Enzan, doesn't it?

Green…that's kinda…I dunno.

Purple? Hell no. Who cares if it's the color of royalty?

Black's just too goth-like.

White…eh, maybe. A little too wintery.

Yellow? I think that's Dekao's or Yaito's. Heh, they're a pretty good couple, huh?

Pink!! Don't even get me started about that one!!

Orange is pretty weird. I don't even LIKE the fruit.

Brown…ew. I don't think so.

Gray is too dreary. Like it's always raining or something.

Anything shiny is just not me.

That settles it. My color has to be blue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squee! Another one written during class! I'm on a roll! –is bricked- I KNOW, I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED ONLY TEARS WILL TELL, I'M GETTING TO THAT!!!


	14. Herbivore

Disclaimer: Whee! I found a proxy that will let me go to MySpace on the school computers! –squee-

A/N: OMFG this was submitted DURING CLASS

CUZ I'M COOL LIKE DAT

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enzan always did love plants.

Not looking at them, but taking care of them.

Watering them, placing them in just the right amount of sunlight…

He didn't know why, though.

Some people were allergic.

Others just hated them. Tch. Carnivores.

He just liked caring for something that couldn't by itself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whee! Only 50 words! How special! Review!

ALERT SPECIAL REQUEST

PLEASE, people, PLEASE review EACH STORY by itself! No squashing reviews for 4 stories into one review form! It makes the reviews sad and claustrophobic!


End file.
